1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable and wire organizers for use in connection with routing electrical cables. The cable organizing and securing device has particular utility in connection with both securing cable runs and providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance of a bundle of cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable and wire organizers are desirable for anyone having modern electronic equipment in the home or office. Installation of apparatus like telephones, computers, satellite, cable TV, surround sound systems, etc. can quickly turn in to a xe2x80x9cratsxe2x80x9d nest of cables and wires that can become tangled and difficult to handle. This can become an xe2x80x9ceye sorexe2x80x9d, which has to be hidden beneath or behind a piece of furniture on other item.
The use of wire holders and cable grippers are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,502 to Derman discloses an electrical cord and cable gripper. However, the Derman ""502 patent uses a T-shaped locking mechanism and does not provide a quick and easy method for mounting the gripper on a wall or other surface without damaging the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,948 to Findlay discloses a wire holder primarily for use in airplanes. However, the Findlay ""948 patent does not provide a simple and cheap screw-on cover to clamp the wires, but rather uses a pivotal pressure bar for clamping the wires, and additionally uses screws to mount the device to a surface and would therefore likely damage the surface due to the drilled holes.
Also, U.S. Des. Pat. No. D369,954 to Otramba discloses an electric fence wire retainer design, but the utility of this patent does not provide a method for organizing a bundle of wires but rather to attach and insulate the electric fence wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,420 to Alexander discloses a hinged comb structure for securing multiple cables using a Velcro latch. However, the Alexander ""420 patent does not appear to tightly clamp the cables, and has the additional deficiency of not providing an attaching means for mounting the device to a wall or surface in a non-marring manner.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,112 to Simon and 3,491,971 to Fisher disclose small baseboard clips for securing individual cords, but do not provide any means for organizing and firmly clamping larger numbers of cables.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cable organizer and securing device that allows a large number of cables and/or wires to be neatly positioned and secured. Furthermore, the above patents do not address the provision for securing the devices to a wall or other surface without damaging the surface.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved cable organizing and securing device that can be used for multiple cables and wires without damaging the mounting surface in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the cable organizing and securing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an inexpensive and easy to use apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing cables, wires, and cords without any damaging to the mounting surface.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cable clamping devices now present in the prior art the present invention provides an improved cable organizing and securing device, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new-and improved cable organizing and securing device, which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a cable organizing and securing device that is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a molded block assembly for organizing and securing cables and/or wires to a mounting surface. The assembly is generally rectangular shaped and has two separate sections, these being a back mounting block and a front-cap which are locked together by means of a threaded cap screw. The back mounting block has one or more wire slots, generally aligned along each side, for holding wires and cables in place. The front-cap has one or more ribs, with indentures that align with the wire slots in the back mounting block, that extend into the back mounting block for clamping the wires in place when the front-cap is attached. All four sides of the assembly slope inward from back to front, giving an aesthetically pleasing appearance. One or more adhesive strips, attached to the back outside surface of the back mounting block, permit fast and easy installation of the device on to a wall, desk, or other mounting surface without damaging the surface.
The device can be mounted on a surface to allow the cables or wires to run in any desired orientation, e.g., horizontal, vertical, or diagonal. In addition, the wire slots can be made to handle various sizes and numbers of wires or cables.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new cable organizing and securing device, which both organizes and secures multiple cables and wires, thereby preventing a tangled mess of cables and wires within an office or home environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new cable organizing and securing device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some, of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
An even further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cable organizing and securing device that is relatively small, compact, and easy to use by do-it-yourselfers.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cable organizing and securing device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cable organizing and securing device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cable organizing and securing device economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for organizing and securing multiple cables and wires.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claim is annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.